User talk:Angelfeathers
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Angelfeathers page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 04:38, December 31, 2011 Hey! Hey Anjell (creative way to write your name btw)! I'm Lau! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! I see you made a blog to introduce yourself. I wanna comment on it but you disabled comments lol. Anyway, great to see that you write fanfics! That's aweshum (aww I wished you joined sooner cuz we tried to write a story for one of the users here but everyone was too lazy haha). Also, seems like you like to get to know ppl! That's great, me too! :D Anyway, I really hope you decide to stick around and participate and get to know other editors. They are seriously hilarious. I'm not kidding. We have a lotta fun here while helping this wiki. Sure we're a bit crazy but haha we're family! (I'm not getting cheesy right? Lol) hey it's also cool that you let other ppl rant cuz sometimes I like to rant but then I say weird stuff and ppl go ok... Haha xD Sorry getting off topic. Anyway if you wanna get involved, joined some projects! Haha I'm the king of the R&R Project btw :D check it out! Btw here's a tip for you, don't be surprised if ppl stalk you here (not like a creepy stalking way haha). It's normal lol. And it's also normal to get married xD Yep we're crazy lol. Oh and if you need any help with editing at all, just talk to me or the other editors here. The admins are C. Phantom (aka forgotten doggy) and Serene (aka ninja that epicly fails a lot haha though she's really clever) so you should drop by and say hi. I see you already met one of them haha (yeah I found out lol)! I hope you have fun here! Ello! You're publishing a book? THAT'S COMPLETELY AWESOME!!! =o Anyway, I'm Serene! I'm one of admins, so feel free to ask for any help! Hope to see you around a lot! ^-^ @Lau That's a long title xD SereneChaos 18:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Need Project Help? Hey. Whenever you leave a message sign your name with four tildes ~~~~. Anyway back to the topic at hand its great that you would like to join the Manga Project. Since Ive been quite inactive with it a helping hand is welcomed. As you can see on the projects page it lists all the articles that need improvement on the manga. It would be great if you can work particularly on the characters manga synopses. And leave references or the R&R Project members would be unhappy. If you need any help with editing and such feel free to ask. }} 22:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What's going on with your chat??? Can your see my posts?? List of Chapters UT's in Hey :D Here's the list you've been begging for: #Chapter 6: That Butler, Gets Going #Chapter 13: That Butler, Attends a Funeral #Chapter 24: That Butler, On A Stage #Chapter 32: That Butler, Mocking #Chapter 35: That Butler, Accomplished #Chapter 49: That Butler, Eccentric (flashback) #Chapter 50: That Butler, Burial #Chapter 52: That Butler, Sailing #Chapter 59: That Butler, Compromise #Chapter 60: That Butler, Unrest #Chapter 61: That Butler, Birth #Chapter 64: That Butler, Grave Injury That's all for now. If I miss out any chapter, tell me :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves''' Undertaker]] 05:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Wowwie *[]* You big Undie fan! xD xD xD 06:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat aww you ain't on chat anymore? Dx see you soon! Your not going on chat? Hello there! Hello there! I'm Demogina Fate, but call me Dena. I'm new...and I'm meeting new people, so Nice to meet you and talk to you soon! Demogina Fate 03:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Angelfeathers! I am Mushu Michaels, can i call you Angell for short? well anyway, did you draw that cat sleeping? if yes, then you have a tallent! i can't even draw anything! Well, it was nice to meet you! see you later! Nice to meet you! Hi! It's very nice to meet you! May I call you Angi? Lol... Anyway, talk to you sometime! =D MangaFan 17:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Anjeeeeeeellll Man, it took me about 3.5 seconds to figure out who you are xD. (And now I know your IP address muhaha >:D) Lmao love you too twin! You're the best!!!! :D Hellou!!!!!!!!! Hi Angy! My name is Sanmaria, call me San! If you have time, please reply! Sanmaria 18:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Sanmaria Twin! Twin, where are you lately? You don't come on no more Dx I miss you on chat. HI!! ^^ oh hi Angie??? can i call you that?? haha. you have the same name as my bestfriend in my grade school years.. well anyway, thanks for welcoming me. I am a new fan of Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler, i just watch this on animax but its not on air anymore, i think i have seen only the first season. Lolx :D. hmmmm nice meeting you. i hope we can have some time talking or chatting.. i wanna know peoplelike you, with the same interest. haha. sorry for what i'm saying, i am not a good talker or rather commentator or chatter. haha. nice to meet you again. i am certainly sure that i'll gonna have some fun in here. lolx ^^ casa28 11:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Squee! <3 ANGELL!!! <3 *tackles* you haven't gone on for ages! I missed you!! <3 ..... so what am I supposed to do now that I'm it? xD 07:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol I see :S that sucks, hope it gets fixed soon! 22:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Anjeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell~!! Hehe long time no see :D Short and simple. How's that?! xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 09:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Anjel! I haven't see you in forever! =D Where ya been? SereneChaos 16:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Aww, that sucks. =( Hope it gets fixeed soon! SereneChaos 16:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hola! Hey, twinnie. You disabled commentin' on your blog or something 'cuz I can't add a comment to it. But who's that rude and jerkish guy you were talkin' bout? And a lil note: you can't delete blogs, only admins can, haha. Valentine's Day Yo, twin! Remember our aweshum Valentine's Day event last year? We should do it again and revive the community 'round here? How about it? I already got some participants, haha.